The present invention relates to a moving robot, a method of controlling the moving robot, and a control program.
Techniques for giving a task to an autonomous moving robot and causing the moving robot to execute the task have been known. There is a case in which a space in which the moving robot can move is shared by another apparatus. Techniques for prohibiting a moving robot from moving through a specific spatial area in the above case have been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S64-16395).